deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Willamette Incident Timeline
Why you keep messing it up? Do yu not realise that you just make the page look a bit shoddy. I changed it because it looked better. The other timelines are the same and now this one is just out of place. NT92 15:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Do you honestly believe This looks good? There's no need to make each hour a subsection - that would only serve to clutter the index on the page. --Ciwey 15:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :No not that. For some reason, there is a serious problem on the page that messes up the subsections, which is why it keeps puttings "=" signs everywhere and making lines into subsections that i don't want them to be. I did make an edit which sorted that out and left just the hours as subsections, which yes does look better. I did the same on the Fortune City Disaster Timeline which looks a lot better. NT92 16:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :This is how i did it and yes i do think it looks better. Its the same as the other timeline which makes sense. NT92 16:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) *Maybe instead of having the hours as subsections, format the font so that it looks like a subsection so it 1) doesnt clutter index and 2) looks uniform. Just increase font size and bold it. --Mistertrouble189 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good alternative, the page needs to be unblocked to do that though. I did the same with the Fortune City timeline page. Ciwey is just reverting it back to a crap version where its just cluttered with bulletpoints. NT92 19:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :For one, I like Ciwey's version better, since it doesn't have thousands of subsections and the bullets help keep it organized. For two, the problem you're having with all the equals signs is probably just your computer, since that has never happened to me. I vote for Ciwey's version. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : You would do though, me and you don't get on too well. Do you want to start another vote? Again? NT92 20:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :"You would do though," what do you mean? That didn't make much sense. I'm aware that we don't get along that well, you seem to prefer lower quality versions of pages, but ANYWAY, a vote may be necessary. This is a community you know, we decide things with discussions and votes. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :"You would do" meaning you would vote against me hypocritically. Look at the Fortune City Disaster Timeline. I tidied that page up and think this page should be the same. If you want to start a vote ok. NT92 20:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not being a hypocrite, I was completely unaware that you had edited the Fortune City Timeline. I don't think we need a vote at this point, I think we should keep the page how it is now. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it should be unblocked and edited the same as the Fortune City timeline. They are in the same catogory so the layout should be the same, and the FC one does look less cluttered because there are less bulletpoints all over. NT92 21:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree with whatever Frank's solution is =D CrackLawliet 21:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::My main concern is that all the sections make the index incredibly difficult to use. It's pointless putting the time as subsections. I wouldn't mind Mistertrouble's suggestion if it can be implemented in a way that keeps the page easy to navigate and read. --Ciwey 07:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Annnnnyways, is there too big a problem in just mimicking the format from the Fortune City Disaster Timeline and just applying that to the Willamette incident? -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 10:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ciwey, i understand your point (too many sections in index) and i said before i would do that. Look above I said that Mistertroubles idea was a good alternative. Take a look at the FC timeline, i bolded the times so they are not subsections and the article looks tidier, the index is short and sweet with only the dates. NT92 13:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC)